Raven Branwen (TtLG)
Raven Branwen is a major character in the story, "Through the Looking Glass," which was originally owned by Shirou Fujimura before being adopted by Demons Anarchy of Pride, prior to it's publishing. She is a human who, despite all odds, has lived for hundreds of years and has lived by the sword. She, alongside Flannel and others, serves Alice Liddell. As stated by Rias, if his group were to be considered a peerage, Raven Branwen would be his Knight. Appearance Raven wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from the material that covers her hair hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she appears a young, beautiful woman with long black hair and crimson eyes. She looks quite young, despite living for hundreds of years, though this was due to the effects of the Demon Sword Murasame, which extends the user's life for every life it takes. Personality Raven is generally depicted as a cold, anti-social individual who does not prefer to hang around others, especially those she sees as annoying pests. However, this is how she appears to most people on the surface. In reality, she has simply forgotten how to properly interact with others, due to having lived a long life, and having lived by the way of the sword. The only expection to this rule appears to be Alice Liddell, her lord and master. She addresses him with the suffix "-sama," and regards him as someone highly deserving of her respect. Befitting her role as a guardian, she often protects him whenever he is in danger, and will attack when prompted to. However, she can be overprotective at times, albeit in a comical manner. This is partially due to the fact that, as hinted by Akeno, Raven holds affectionate feelings for him due to a past event. Like her fellow servants, she is saddened that he has lost his memory, but still regards him as her lord and master. Raven can be considered particularly rude to those who do not, as she sees, show proper respect to Alice. One example was Riser, who openly insulted Alice, calling him no more than a mere insect who can't even use his power, only for her to rebuke him by calling him trash, furthering her insult by saying that he does not deserve to be in Alice's presence. She shows absolutely no mercy whatsoever to anyone that Alice perceives as an enemy, and will not hesitate to kill them when given the chance. Profile Raven's past is generally, unknown, other than the fact that, at some point in time in her life, she came to acquire the Demon Sword Murasame, one of ten sacred treasures highly sought after. True to it's name, the sword would immediately latch itself to the one person it considers worthy of wielding it, rooting it's existence to their very soul. This led to the sword becoming connected to Raven through out her life as she fulfilled her role, serving an unknown master before meeting Alice, prior to his memory loss. Unknown to Raven, however, the Demon Sword, when cutting down any unfortunate soul it came across, would rob them of their life energy, and then transfer it to their host. As a result, in her long service, Raven's life became extended far beyond what any normal human could. As she has slain countless humans in her time, she herself does not know how long she will live for, as signs of nearing her end would be her growing old and decrepit. At an unknown point in time, Raven encountered Alice. Though specifics of their meeting are unclear, Raven had found herself in his service, acting as his guardian and protector. She also may have developed affectionate feelings for him, though it is largely unknown whether or not this is true. Powers and Abilities Despite being human, Raven has lived a countless number of years, and has lived by the way of the sword, or Bushido. Henceforth, she is a master swordsman, and her years of experience have only made her into a deadly warrior. In addition, she wields various arcane arts that she has incorporated into her swordplay, thereby becoming a terrifying force to behold while out on the battlefield. * Master Swordsman: Befitting her role as Alice's "Knight," as Rias puts it, Raven is skilled with a sword, regardless of it's form. Having lived numerous years, she is able to partake in combat in various ways, though she prefers a traditional Japanese swordplay. Her speed, reaction, and reflexes are far above any average sword master, said to be on par with even that of Souji, Sirzech's Knight. Whether or not this is true, she remains an expert swordmaster, far beyond what any could hope to accomplish. * Arcane Arts: At some point in time, after having becoming Alice's servant, Raven began to delve into the magic arts, despite the fact that she lives by the code of the warrior, which demands only the power of a blade. Though not using spells in the expected manner, she has learned to incorporate magic into her fighting style, using various types of spells that grant her a variety of attacks. In addition to the Demon Sword, Raven's magic swordplay has made her a terrifying foe to behold. Demon Sword Murasame: A sacred treasure, one of ten forged by a legendary blacksmith. Raven's weapon is a long-bladed, single-edged, Japanese-style sword, wielded by its user in one hand. The scabbard appears to contain a rotary chamber filled with six types of elemental blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow. Once drawn, the sword's blade telescopically extends to around twice the length of the sheath. The sword itself is unique, latching unto it's chosen wielder's soul, thereby linking it to whoever it deems worthy. In addition, it can rob the life energy of anyone it slays, and then transfer it to the user, thereby extending their own life. Quotes "I do not care if you have lost your memories, of if you go by another name. You are still my master. Nothing has changed." (to Alice) "Alice-sama has given me my orders. You will die here." Trivia * Raven, like the rest of Alice's servants, are characters from other series. Raven Branwen appeared in the series, RWBY, which was created by Monty Oum. She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long in that series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy